Spider-Man
: "When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen BECAUSE of you" : - Peter Parker to Tony Stark Peter Benjamin Parker '''is a astonishing student at Midtown High and one of the youngest members of the Avengers, he's also the protector of Queens, New York. Peter was a close friend of the Osborn family, this led him to get a job at Oscorp, New York (the headquarters). One day while wandering he was biten by a radioactive spider giving him his spectacular abilities. Peter while finding out his abilities, Parker forged a reputation for himself in New York and became a well-known local hero. He later stumbled into a group of criminals led by the infamous Scorpion, who was buying and distributing alien / human hybrid weapons (which were the work of Tinkerer). Defeating Scorpion led him to find another criminals and eventually facing the Vulture and Tinkerer. Biography Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, New York City. During his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the latter of whom died later in his life. He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology Becoming Spider-Man During his teenage years, Peter used his connections to the Osborn Family to get a job at Oscorp, Parker was bitten during his work by a spider and acquired spider-like abilities. The Effects of the Spider took him a day and a half to fully kick in, he began to realize he had such amazing abilities while preparing for school The Spectacular Man Spider Peter at first decided not to let his abilities change his life, but after overhearing that his guardians (May and Ben Parker) we're having money problems, he created a costume and entered a competition against Crusher Hogan for a large cash prize. Peter was able to defeat Hogan and ruin his career which shocked the audience, but when going to collect his prize he realized they we're never going to actual give someone the cash prize. In a fit of rage he left the building even while it was being robbed, the assailant went on to mug and kill Ben Parker while he was looking for young Parker. Uncle Ben's Death Peter whilst walking home, he found Uncle Ben and witnessed his dying moments. Peter in that moment vowed revenge and tracked down the robber and brutally beat him in a fit of rage with his abilities. But decided not to kill him He decided to instead get the revenge he so desperately wanted, he'd avenge Ben by fighting crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named '''Spider-Man. According to Parker, the spider died after biting him. To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal, unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and save people in Queens. New York's Crimestopper Internet Sensation Since the start of his superhero duties, Spider-Man captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes. Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus, and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites such as YouTube. He was later discussed on the Daily Bugle and named a 'menace' or a 'threat' by James Jonah Jamerson. This led to controversy over the colourful crime-stopper but he did not let it get in the way of his motive. The Scorpion Trials After a month or so of starting his anti-crime watch, plots to ruin him began to emerge. Including one by his new boss, James Jonah Jamerson. He began funding a program that would give people superhuman abilities and wanted to create a new, better Spider-Man to show people he can be better. Parker walked into the school where he walked through a sea of the other school students and made his way to his locker, where he put away his jacket and prepared for another day in his education. He continued to go along with his fake life as Peter Parker the regular old Midtown High student, but at the end of the day he dawned his costume and wer more exciting life Parker made his way into the outskirts of New York where he would soon find an empty alleyway to hide his school bag and don the Spider-Man Suit. Seeking to prove himself as a hero, Spider-Man would then patrol the city and continue his crime-fighting in New York, searching for anybody who may need his assistance. While this happened, across town J. Jonah Jamerson was viewing the first human testing of the program he began funding a few weeks earlier. Jameson had decided to pay $10,000 to Mac Gargan to be the subject of an experiment. The experiment, created by Dr. Farley Stillwell, a researcher in animal mutation, which endowed the subject with the characteristic of another animal. Unfortunately the process resulted in the loss of Gargan's sanity, and the creation of the super-powered criminal menace known as the Scorpion. Gargan was apprehended and sent to a supermax prison where he became friends with some cell-mates who would later decide to help him breakout, days later he was freed again and asked for help from the criminal group due to his excellent abilities. Four days after Gargan's escape Peter was roaming the streets of New York and while taking a break near an abandoned cop car (the officers had went for food) he overheard a call about a break-in nearby. He gave away his food to a nearby homeless man and swung off into the night to the bank The Wallcrawler had made it in time to witness the criminals escape with the help of Scorpion who easily disposed of the first response, seeing this. He swung right into the action battling Mac trying to defend the officers. Getting their attention, Spider-Man underestimated and mocked the group and it's apparent leader for his 'choice of clothing.' Due to his very bad underestimation he was defeated by Scorpion allowing him and his gang to escape, Peter was thankfully saved by one of the officers named Jefferson Davis. Peter later woke up inside Davis's cop car scared, but Davis reassured him he was there to help and that his kid admired his work and loved superheroes in general, so it was the least he could do. Relationships Powers and Abilities Equipment Armour [[Spider-Man Suit|'Mark I']]: Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a red hoodie, blue sweats, and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. Parker would later use an upgraded and much more refined suit using materials given by the Fantastic Four (more specifically Reed Richards) to better focus his superhuman senses. The new suit also included moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters to filter out stimuli while in use. Iron Spider Armor: Following his confrontation with the Sinister Six, Tony Stark recruited Peter for the Avengers briefly during Civil War, he got access to use it during the event and Infinity War. Tony has it somewhere in his storages Gallery Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Avengers Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Category:Erased from Existance Category:Mutated Category:Iron Man's Team Category:Midtown Students Category:Daily Bugle Category:Oscorp Category:Defenders